As a display unit for images and the like, a liquid crystal display device is known in which a liquid crystal panel is used. Because the liquid crystal panel is not provided with its own light emitting function, the liquid crystal display device is provided with a backlight unit for illuminating light from the back side of the liquid crystal panel.
Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal display module unit and a backlight unit are fixed to each other with a frame-shaped reflective and light-blocking adhesive tape.